God's Advocate: Castiel
by ashleyn9988
Summary: What is to happen now? The Devil himself is about to rise... What can be done to stop him? The boys hear about new beings called Seekers. Are they friends or foes? Come and find out...This one deals with Castiel and how you two react to each other.
1. The Beginning

**God's Advocate: The Beginning**

(This story/chapter comes from the show _Supernatural_. I do not own the charters Dean, Sam, Bobby, Chuck, Zachariah and Castiel (Cas). I created this story/chapter from the ending of the fourth season of _Supernatural_.)

(As the Devil's Gate begin to open and Lucifer begins to make his way to Earth…)The boys sprint to the only doors in the room to escape. "Damn it!" Dean yells as the doors slam shut before they can get out. They stare at the door terrified thinking of what's happening behind them. The light coming from the Devil's Gate gets brighter and brighter and then fades. They open their eyes hesitantly.

"What the…?" Sam begins but doesn't finish. They see they are in an open part of a field or lawn.

"I've got nothin but looks like houses over there. Let's get going," Dean says wondering if Cas has anything to do with this.

The house is about quarter mile away from where they appeared. They begin to make their way to it. There is an uneasiness between the two brothers. Sam stops walking.

Dean notices and asks, "What?"

"Dean, I'm sorry," Sam starts.

Dean puts his hand up, "Don't."

"No! We need to talk about this," Sam snaps back.

"And say what exactly?" Dean asks. Sam looks down at the ground. "I know you're sorry and all but…I just don't think I can forgive you right now," Dean says. Sam looks up at him and nods his head that he understands. "For right now, let's figure out where we are and what the hell happened," Dean recommends. They both begin walking again. They both begin walking again.

Both of the boys are touchy about the subject of what happened. (Sam chose a demon over his brother and as it turned out. the demon tricked Sam into releasing Lucifer from Hell in order to start the Apocalypse). Dean wanted to just not talk about it right at that moment and all Sam wanted to do was talk about it. Mixed feelings grew between the two. Both wishing there was a third party person there to cut some tension.

The boys walked up to the house and pulled the old "we ran out of gas, can we use your phone" routine. Sam decided to call Bobby while Dean chatted with the homeowners. Dean found out that they were in Ellicott City. Sam hung up with Bobby after telling him where they were. Bobby agrees to come and get them. He was already in Pennsylvania. The boys thanked the people and left.

"Well we didn't get very far now did we," Dean comments.

"Yeah but who helped? Think it was Cas?" Sam asks.

Dean runs his hand through his hair, "Honestly? No." Both fell silent.

"Maybe we should go a find a diner or something," Sam suggests.

"Yeah, good idea then we'll call Bobby again and tell where to pick us up," Dean replies. The boys go and steal a car then head downtown. They stop at a small restaurant. Before going in, Dean calls Bobby from a payphone out front. They get a table and order. While eating Dean and Sam hardly say a word to each other. They try to drag out the meal for as long as they can…

Both boys inspect each other at separate times. They both wish someone were there to break the silence so one of them wouldn't have to. Then Sam's phone goes off.

"Chuck? Whoa slow down…yeah we'll be there as soon as we can," Sam states.

"What's up?" Dean questions rather concerned.

"He says that we need to come see him. He doesn't know what to do. He's freaking out," Sam informs. Just then, Bobby walks into the diner. The boys pay and rush out the door.

"What's all happened?" Bobby asks. Sam and Dean exchange glances.

"We'll explain on the way. We need to go see Chuck," Dean announces. The drive to Chuck's is uncomfortable for all three of them.

Dean and Sam were a little ashamed to tell the story. Dean was worried about the fact Chuck was afraid. He thought Cas was there to protect him. Where is Cas?

Chuck's house looked fine from the front. They all walked inside and saw the amount of destruction done by the archangels. "This doesn't look good," Sam says while starring at blood spatter on the walls.

"Chuck!" Dean shouts out. Noise come from a closet and so does Chuck. "What happened?" Dean demands to know.

"Cas…Cas…" Chuck stammers.

"Cas what?" Bobby asks.

"He couldn't handle them. They were just too strong," Chuck informs. Dean punches the wall.

"He's dead?" Sam asks shocked.

Chuck nods his head, "I'm sure of it."

"I don't believe it," Sam says.

"It's all my fault. I never should've talked him into helping us," Dean confesses.

"I didn't know him very well but he didn't deserve to go out like this," Bobby states. The others nod in agreement.

A few minutes go by with an absence of sound. Someone whistles and then says, "Now this is a mess." All the guys stare.

"You're pretty brave comin here yourself," Dean states to Zachariah.

"Oh don't be mad at me. He brought this upon himself," Zachariah replies. Dean's temper rises. "Time to come with me Dean," Zachariah says.

Dean looks around, "I don't think so."

Zachariah takes a few steps closer, "I've had enough playing around. You will obey."

"What? Are you going to kill us?" Dean asks.

"Oh no…just think of this as persuasion," Zachariah replies.

Bobby begins to moan in pain and grabs his stomach. He starts coughing up blood. Sam rushes over to Bobby's side not sure of what he could do to help. Dean doesn't know what to do either but he knew that Cas would not want him to Give into Zachariah.

"Who's next?" Zachariah says mockingly.

A bright light flashes, "Enough!" As the light fades, everyone sees Cas standing there.

Zachariah's eyes get big, "How? This is not possible. You were killed."

"I think we both know the answer to that," Cas states.

Zachariah shakes his head, "No. He's gone."

"And so should you be," Cas comments and Zachariah disappears. Cas turns to face the boys. He can see relief in their eyes. Cas turns to face the boys. He can see relief in their eyes.

"It's good to see you Cas," Dean says.

"Yeah but how are you alive?" Sam adds.  
>"I'm not entirely sure myself but I do have a theory," Cas announces.<p>

"And that is?" Dean asks.

Cas looks away from them, "God."

"God? You think God has something to do with this?" Bobby questions.

"Didn't you hear what Zachariah said? God is gone. Out of the picture," Dean adds.

"If not him then who? No one else is strong enough," Cas says raising his voice.

"I believe it just as much as you kid but he has a point," Bobby says to Dean in Cas' defense.

"So wait let me get this straight…your plan is to go out and find God?" Dean questions.

"Yes. There are ways of finding him. I need to find him before …" Cas begins but doesn't finish. Dean makes a jester for Cas to finish.

"Before one of the Seekers find you? Cause you know now that they know you're live they will go to them," Bobby comments to Cas. Cas glances up at him and nods yes.

"Seekers?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, they're like the angels' bounty hunters," Bobby informs. The others turn to him. "What? I've read about them," Bobby tells them.

"How does that work?" Dean asks.

"Once they're told the order they have the choice to take it or not. If one doesn't then the other gets the order," Cas says.

"What if they both don't take it?" Sam asks.

"That never happens," Cas says going a little pale.

"Meaning?" Dean questions.

"They each have different values. One is from angels and the other from demons. They're not judged by either side and receive orders from both. They'll kill almost anything …or anyone," Bobby informs.

"This is heavy," Dean asks.

Cas knows he's in big trouble. The Seekers are more powerful than most angels…and demons. He needs his Father before its too late for him, the boys and all humans.

"How come we've never ran into them before?" Sam asks.

"They are non traceable and only go after those who they are ordered to," Cas states.

"Then how do they get the orders?" Sam asks.

"Angels and demons can communicate with them through their minds," Cas answers.

"Why can't they be traced?" Dean asks.

Cas shows he is growing tiresome of the questions but answers, "Because they take orders from both sides. It would be too easy to eliminate them if they could be found. Plus it is the way God made it." Cas can see the guys are confused by the looks on their faces. "God created them to keep order. Their purpose is to keep both sides in line. They have been around for centuries and never been replaced," Cas.

"Guess that means they're pretty good," Dean says.

"That's an understatement," Bobby adds.

"Alright so where do we go from here?" Sam asks.

"I know a hunter who might be able to shed some light about these Seekers. Her name is Ali She'll be hard to track down but it's doable," Bobby informs.

"And I am searching for God," Cas adds.

"Dean you come with me and Sam you go with Bobby," Cas suggests.

Cas feels alone and lost. He has lost all communication with Heaven. He died by the hands his brothers. He hopes to find God before one of the Seekers find him. He is glad that Dean is willing to go along. He doesn't really want to die again.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. The Seekers

**God's Advocate: the Seekers**

The boys part their ways. Bobby and Sam are heading to the last people Bobby knows you helped in order to find you. Dean and Cas are heading to New York City. "So why New York?" Dean asks while driving.

"Many wondrous things happen there," Cas answers. Dean him a weird looks and Cas smiles.

"What's the real reason?" Dean questions.

"New York is crowded and it where Edgar Allan Poe did his writings," Cas informs.

"And Poe has something to do with this ritual you want to do for finding God?" Dean asks trying to understand.

"Yes," Cas replies. Dean can see that Cas is worried.

"You're really freaked out about these Seekers aren't you," Dean says.

Cas nods yes, "You have no idea how strong they are. What powers they possess."

"Then enlighten me," Dean comments.

"They can change their appearance if needed, empathy, telepathy, clairvoyance, sense danger, enhanced senses, accelerated healing, cloaking, deflection, echolocation, and temporal stasis," Cas says. Cas is scared of dying once again. He feels as if his time is almost at its end. He wants to find God and hopefully get the chance to help end this war.

Dean and Cas find a place to stay after long hours of waiting in traffic. "This is why I love the open road," Dean said repeatedly. It is very quiet between the two of them in the room. "So, tonight might be your last night huh?" Dean asks Cas.

"Regrettably maybe," Cas replies.

Dean takes a deep breath, "What are your plans?"

"I thought I would sit here and pray," Cas answers.

Dean rolls his eyes, "And what just wait for it to happen? Come on. There's nothing else you want to do? Women? Drinking?" Dean suggests. Cas' face begins to blush and Dean notices. "You've never been with a woman have you?"

Cas licks his lips, "I've never had a situation that called for it."

Dean grabs his coats and keys, "There is no way I am letting you die a virgin. Come on let's go." Cas is hesitant but follows. It wasn't hard to find a bar. Dean and Cas walk in and see that there is a reasonable amount of people there. "Look around and see if someone catches your eye," Dean tells Cas. Cas notices a woman in the back corner who is writing. Cas feels like he is bewitched by this woman even though she hasn't even looked at him. He begins to wonder what he would even say to her. Dean nudges Cas when he sees whom he is starring at, "Beautiful isn't she?" Cas continues to stare.

You glance up from your journal and right away notice two guys starring at you. You smile to yourself and begin writing again. Then suddenly you hear a voice in your head. "Aliasia, we have a problem that needs to be taken care of. His name is Castiel. He is an angel who rebelled against Heaven. He needs to be stopped at all costs. In addition, Dean Winchester needs to be found and Sam Winchester too. Do you accept?" You run your hand through your hair. The last thing you want right now is another case and they always come to you first. Well you are the best and always deliver.

You've heard about this Castiel and have wanted to meet him. You think what he has done is courageous not devious but of course the others don't see it that way. "No, Zachariah not this time. Try Ka," you reply. "Don't trust him any farther than I could throw him," you think to yourself about Zachariah. Just for fun you try focusing on this Castiel to see where he is maybe you could help him or warning at least. Shocking you find out he is in the bar with you and Dean Winchester is with him. "Oh crap," you say aloud.

"Come on Cas go talk to her. We both know you want to," Dean says.

Cas looks at him, "What do I say exactly? I've never done this before or have you forgotten?"

"Fine come on. We're going to go talk to her," Dean says.

"We?" Cas asks.

"Yeah we. You have no idea what you're doing but I do," Dean says while heading in your direction. By this time, you know who they are. You're excited but try not to show it. Dean clears his throat so you would look up from your journal and you do.

"Something I can do for you boys?" you ask with a smirk.

"You could make our evening and let us join you," Dean says while looking you over more.

You smile, "I don't see why not. I'm Aliasia," you say to them.

"I'm Dean and this is…Jimmy," Dean informs you. You laugh on the inside because you know that he's playing to you. Dean pushes Cas to sit next to you. He does and you can tell how nervous he is. You think it's adorable because you know with him being angel that he's probably a little inexperienced with women. To show you're ok with him sitting there you move some of your stuff so he can be closer.

"So what brings you to this great city?" you ask them. Cas glances at Dean.

"Here on business," Dean replies.

You look at Cas, "You don't say much do you?"

Dean laughs to himself, "Yeah he doesn't get out much."

"Oh. Good cause I thought I was making him nervous," you say. Cas blushes and hopes you don't see it. You did.

"How about yourself? What brings you here?" Dean asks.

"Same actually. Just finished and will be heading out in the morning," you inform them.

"Wow that's perfect," Dean thinks to himself. He doesn't know you heard that. You don't like to abuse your power of being able to read people's thoughts but with them you figure what the hell. "I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?" Dean asks.

"A Crash Dummy and Biker's Poison," you reply Dean looks at you amazed.

"Wow she knows her booze," he thinks and walks over to the bar.

You sit there watching Cas trying not to stare at you. This makes you giggle. Cas looks at you and you say, "You can relax." You've imagined what Cas looked like and what type of personality he must have and needless to say you didn't think he'd be so good-looking. You get closer to him and put your hand on his knee. He tenses up but doesn't move.

Dean comes back with the drinks and can sense a shift in the atmosphere but brushes it off. You and the guys talk for a while and have a few more drinks. Although you did want to leave you knew you had to soon in order to get some sleep before the long trip in the morning.

You start putting your things in your bag then Dean asks, "Going so soon?"

"Early morning but no I don't have to go right this minute," you say. Dean's phone goes off. He sees that it's Bobby.

"Umm I need to take this. I'll be right back," he says and walks out of the bar. As Dean walks out you see Ka walk in. Who know Ka took the order. The first thing he would do is kill Castiel. Ka begins to scan the room either he knows Cas and Dean are here or he is looking for you. Either way it's not good. Cas sees the expression on your face. He can sense something powerful and negative had come into the bar but is amazed that you did too.

You get closer to him and ask, "Do you trust me?" He nods yes. You pull him in and start kissing him passionately. He hesitates at first but begins kissing you back. You try not to get too lost in his kisses (that you desperately want) to lose focus on what Ka is doing. You slowly pull away from Cas, "Ok I need you to go out this back door and find Dean. Stay hidden outside till you see me."

He goes out the door and walks around to the front. Dean is still on the phone. When Dean hangs up Cas tells him what happened. They both peek into the bar. You slowly get up and head for the main door. You feel a hand come around your arm. "Where are you running off to?" Ka asks.

You turn and face him, "Does it matter?"

"Yes. Why is it that you haven't taken any orders lately?" Ka asks seeming very interested.

"Let's just say I've had enough," you reply.

Ka lets go of you and says, "I know what you mean. It seems as if our jobs don't really mean much anymore."

"I'm sorry I've left you to deal with most of the orders," you tell him.

He puts his hand on your face, "It's alright. I understand your reasoning. You're much closer to the humans than I am." The guys wonder who you are talking to and what's really going on but they do feel right in trusting you. Ka and you haven't really been able to talk lately and you wish you could stay but you also really want to get back to the guys. 

"So when does the hunting begin?" you ask Ka.

"In the morning. I figure why not let the tension build," he replies.

"You're horrible," you say playfully. You know that deep down Ka is kind but when it comes to his job, he is serious. "I've got to go. Hope everything works out," you say to him and head put the door. You look around to find Cas and Dean but don't see them. "Guys?" you ask aloud. They come out and walk up behind you.

"We were told to hide," Cas says.

Dean looks you over once again, "We know what you are." Worry strikes you but you don't show it. "You're a hunter aren't you," Dean says with a smile.

"Busted," you say walking over to your car.

"That's your car?" Dean asks with wide as he stares at your 71 Dodge Challenger.

"My pride and joy," you reply.

"You got somewhere to stay?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. I'm staying with a friend. Why?" you ask. Dean nudges Cas. Cas takes a step closer to you.

"So we could become more acquainted," he says looking shy.

You stare into his eyes and say, "I'd like that. Come with me. I don't think she'll mind if I bring you with."

"Great. We'll follow you then," Dean says. You check Cas out one more time before getting into your car. On the drive to your friend's house you call her and let her know you're bring two guys with. You and the boys go in. Everyone is getting along great. Dean tells stories about hunting and you compare them to some of your experiences. Cas sits there marveling at how wonderful you are. Your phone rings and you see it's a number you don't recognize.

"Um excuse me for a minute," you say to them and walk outside. "Hello?" you ask.

"Ali? Is that you?" the person asks.

You can sense who is it, "Bobby Singer."

"Good guess," he replies.

"I heard you were looking for me. Whatcha need?" you say.

"To talk to you. Is there any way I could meet with you?" he asks. You get the feeling that Sam must be with Bobby. What better way to protect all of them then them being together.

"I'm in New York for the night. Where are you at?" you inform him.

"We knew you were there. Tell me the address and we'll be there soon," he answers.

"Ash," you say aloud. You tell him the address and he says it will be about an hour, traffic permitting. You walk inside and glare at Ash. She knows you know about her telling Bobby and mouths "Sorry."

"Everything alright?" Cas questions.

You nod yes, "Just an old acquaintance. He needs to see me. He'll be here soon." Cas looks let down. He wanted to spend more time alone with you and now you invited someone else over who's going to get our attention. In order to turn his frown upside down you walk over and sit next to him and loop your arm with his.

An hour passes and you're having a great time with Dean and Cas. You feel very close to them. They've told you their backgrounds and some stories. A few more minutes pass then there's a knock on the door. You go to answer it. Standing there is Bobby and a tall handsome guy who you know is Sam. "Good to see you again darlin," Bobby says pulling you in for a hug.

Dean looks at Cas, "I know that voice." They walk out of the living room and over to the front door.

"I'm glad to see you in one piece. Please come on in," you say to Bobby and Sam.

Dean puts his hands on his hips, "Bobby? Sam? What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Bobby replies.

"Now, now boys no fighting. Let's all go in the living room and talk," you say motioning to where the living room is. Sam starts to walk pass you but stops.

"We weren't properly introduced. I'm Sam," he says to you with his hand extended.

"I'm Ali" you reply and shake his hand. Cas looks around the corner at the two of you and you see it. You walk over to him, put your arms around his shoulders and put your head against his. Sam smiles at the sight of seeing that Cas has found someone. Dean explains that you already know the whole story about what happened and who they were.

"Do you think you can help?" Bobby asks. You don't know what to say. You know if you tell them who you really are then they would leave or worst try to kill you.

"I might be able to but for right now you all need some sleep," you reply.

"I couldn't agree more," Ash says from the kitchen, "But I only have room for three and there are five of you."

Cas looks at you and says, "Don't worry about that. We'll go to the motel room that we purchased earlier."

"Alright well, we will see you two in the morning," Bobby says. Bobby has been like a father to you. You were always amazed that he never had his own children because he's so good at being a father. He gives you a hug before you leave, "Be safe."

When the two of you got to the motel you felt very nervous. With everything that you do you never have time to date or even spend time with many guys. Of course those weren't the only nerves flowing through your mind knowing who he is and him not really knowing who you are made you feel as though you were betraying him.

The fearful nerves subside when he comes and opens the car door for you. You take his hand and walk with him to the room. You enter and put your bag on the bed. "I hope you do not mind that I volunteered us to spend the night here," Cas says with a truly sincere look on his face. Your heart melts a little because of how cute he looks.

Cas walks over next to you and begins taking off his coat. When it's off, you grab his hand, "I'm just glad we're finally alone." He stares into your eyes as though searching for something and just when you were about to make a move he pulls your face in for a passionate kiss. You kiss him back harder each time. The kissing begins to slow down when you both need to catch your breath.

"Sorry, I just seemed to lose control," Cas confesses. You laugh a little and begin to play with his tie.

"Well I can tell you, you have nothing to be sorry for," you say and pull him in for a kiss by his tie. He lets out a small moan as you kiss him and that sends a shiver down your back. You know you can't read his mind because he's an angel but you didn't need to. With that moan he began to put his hands on your hips in order to be closer to you. You could tell he wanted to be with you and this night was only going to get more passionate between the two of you. 

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
